Talk:Suigetsu Hōzuki/Archive 2
weak point does suigetsu have a weak point ? or getting killed?Narusuke55 (talk) 08:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC)narusuke55 : We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. The manga hasn't shown anything serious weak point. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 09:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :his body being made of water, and using water based jutsu, probable means energy/lightning based jutsu will have greater affect on him Fawcettp (talk) 10:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think we should use the picture of him stuck to the wall by Daruis sword to greater emphasize this.Since im newer to this im not sure how to add pics.--Vmejia (talk) 21:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Fight without a sword I did write this statement ("In an anime-only fight, Suigetsu is also shown fighting hundreds of foes, showing he can fight well even without the sword. However, he prefers using the sword."), but I used a statement by Wonderweiss Margera ([http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Suigetsu_H%C5%8Dzuki&diff=147336&oldid=147294 "In the anime even without Zabuza's sword he showed he can fight hundreds of foes without a wound. Showing he can fight well but prefers to use a sword."]) as source. I'd like an anime source for it, please. Maybe my memory is playing games with me, but I can't recall seeing him fight without a sword. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :When Sasuke decides to test him. Around the time when they arrive at that castle where the guy with Zabuza's sword is, Sasuke makes a wager with him, on who will get to the sword first, and then dissapears mid-battle so he could see Suigetsu's skills.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Say, in that fight, what was up with the visualization of water droplets (anime)? should we consider this the way Suigetsu fights, or a supplementary skill? --Justentizang (talk) 22:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, right, so ep 115, then. I'll make a ref. Dankje :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) No the anime is like a small filler but in the manga he always uses the sword for combat against juugo killerbee and suposibly with kisame Suigetsufraek. : I did point out it was an anime only moment.. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 12:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Summoning Jutsu i think we shood add the summoning jutsu 2 Suigetsu's jutsu list since he summons Manda when Sasuke hid in it..im not sure wat chapter exactly but sumtime in there--Moiz1224 (talk) 02:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Suigetsu really knows how to use the Summonning Techinque, and appears to be good on it since he is able call a large summon like Manda. However, he must use a portion of Orochimaru's blood to summon snakes, presumably because his body was modified by Orochimaru to be made of water. (talk) 22:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He used a special scroll and Sasuke's blood in order to summon Manda. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Picture of water form thing? Should we include a picture of his complete water form (when he was fighting Killer Bee)? It's a big move, and I think that it deserves a picture. Mimixcarr (talk) 08:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I think it looks like a monster of some sortEndomarru (talk) 03:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tail? I know this is kind of a dumb question but did suigetsu have a tail when he was swimming in the tank after the fight with Killer Bee? Kon lover123 (talk) 07:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yes he did actually. Because he is made of water, he can shape his body however he likes. Mimixcarr (talk) 05:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ebglish Voice Actor? I had heard rumors that people at VIZ were already considering voices for Team Hebi, and that one of the Viz Guys liked the thought of Vic Mignogna to voice Suigetsu, this is probably a rumor but anyone else hear anything? AMTNinja (talk) 06:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Name Meaning Maybe the fact that 水月, "Suigetsu", means "Wednesday" in Japanese is something worth mentioning at least in the Trivia section, isn't it? SpecB (talk) 20:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :It would, but it doesn't. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm... And the reason for that is...? SpecB (talk) 21:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It would worth mentioning, but it doesn't [mean Wednesday]. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, but... *Google*. Uh, yikes, sorry! "Suiyoubi" and "Getsuyoubi" got mixed up in my mind. D: ::::I would propose that this section should be deleted, but then again, I just made the Screw-up of the Day, so what do I know, eh? SpecB (talk) 23:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Everyone makes mistakes and yours just made me smile. It takes a real (wo)man to take their own mistakes in stride. Don't mind it too much. :::::As for deleting this section; I'd say that goes against talk page policy. Besides, someone might make the same mistake as you did and find this section quite useful. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes Someone should correct the article about Suigetsu. Apparently some kid made a real mess, like Sugetsu having Byakugan, Rinnegan, Mangekyou Sharingan, added some filler character as his father, made Suigetsu use all chakra natures in the series... zodiac But Suigetsu isn't a Pisces he's Aquarius! :Is it really that difficult to sign your posts? :Any way, you're right. Suigetsu is an Aquarius. I'll ask Simant why the infobox has it wrong. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Name 2 It says in the trivia section that all Kiri family names are related to fruit, is this true for Mei Terumi as well or is it just the Seven swordsmen? -- 89' Fate? I know that we don't assume stuff, but just a thought, the last time Suigetsu and Jugo were seen, they were discovered by Okisuke to be disguised as Land of Iron Samuri, and Okisuke and his regiment of samuri were about to attack them. Later, Okisuke is seen behind Mifune at the war meeting of the five Kage including Mifune. So, is it possible they are dead, because even though we don't know the outcome of the battle, we know that Okisuke is still alive, so they either escaped or were killer...just a thought... -- (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Do you seriously believe Suigetsu would be killed off like that? That's the fate of background characters, not named characters with plenty of development potential. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) um....wut....wut you said didnt make sense --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze on that note, what did real life samurai do with prisoners?, or war or otherwise --Caseather (talk) 02:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) A couple of funny name connections to Bleach I noticed that Suigetsu's name can be composed by the parts of the names of two zanpakutous of Bleach universe. The word 'suigetsu' appears in the name of Aizen's zanpakutou Kyouka Suigetsu, and the word 'houzuki' on Ikkaku's Houzukimaru. I don't know if this is just a coincidence or intended connection, but anyway it's rather interesting. :That's most likely a result of Japanese names actually have meaning that can be translated as nouns, such as Hōzuki. Hōzuki is a fruit, at allone can be used as a last name, like Suigetsu's. Also, in Japanese names, adding -maru to the end of a phrase or word makes the name male. --Justentizang (talk) 22:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) --Nuti (talk) 04:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) should it be noted under abilities that zetsu mentiond (to his fellow akatsukis after pain told them sasuke had killed orochimaru and formed a team)that sasukes new team members could be problematic for akatsuki if they were to interfere with their goals ? (talk) 13:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Two Things 1: I think it should be clearly noted that Suigetsu is considered a . This is extremely high praise, in real life reserved for people like Mozart — who started composing his music at age five — and Lovecraft — who already wrote lengthy poems at the same age. Not even Itachi or Kakashi have been called this, I believe. 2: Shouldn't we make mention of his clan? The Third Databook clearly states that his special abilities — the Suika no Jutsu — come from his clan — I'm assuming the . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :1: I don't know what a wunderkind is, so sure why not. :2: Alright I suppose. :3: Wolf and Spice is a pretty great show.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 12:53, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::1: A wunderkind is a child prodigy. Someone who has accomplished amazing feats at a very young age (generally before they're 15), which normal people would have trouble accomplishing at all. ::2: Okay. ::3: Wolf and Spice? That's an... interesting title... ::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :1: done :2: done. :3: lulz? ::--Cerez365 (talk) 16:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Suigetsu is a pretty pathetic fighter in the series considering that he's had his ass handed to him in every single manga fight he's been in, and STILL maintains a cocky attitude. Labeling him a wunderkid is sort of like saying lead is the most precious metal ever. Just saying. (talk) 17:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :What fights has he been in again? I only remember him fighting B and Darui, both of whom used something Suigetsu was very weak against and are extremely powerful fighters in their own right. Saying Suigetsu doesn't deserve the title of wunderkind is like saying gold shouldn't be called a precious metal because platinum is more precious than it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Missing-nin Isn't Suigetsu a missing-nin?-- (talk) 09:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No he doesn't view himself as such at least, not too sure about Kirigakure.--Cerez☺ (talk) 10:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks-- (talk) 11:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Suigetsu Sword?? File:Suigetsu_Sword_in_manga.jpg File:Suigetsu_Sword.jpg After Madara explained his moon eye plan there was a scene jugo and suigetsu were talking and his sword was almost back but in the manga it's not back?? :Its a mistake.--''Deva '' 13:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) made of water so, because he's made of water and everything, due to his hydrification technique, does that mean its impossible for him to bleed?, just a question. --Caseather (talk) 01:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The hydrification technique is a technique. If it isn't active, he isn't made of water. So it's not impossible for him to bleed when it's not active. When he is made of water... well, can water bleed? I don't think this is a question that takes much thought to come up with the answer to, in all honesty. Ryne 91 (talk) 01:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Nien. I actually do think it's "impossible" for Hōzuki's to bleed. Their bodies seem to literally be made out of water without activating their Hydrification technique. There are times when Karin has attacked Suigetsu out of the blue and he disperses into water.--Cerez365™ 02:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hōzuki can bleed. If they couldn't, the Second Mizukage would never be able to provide blood for the summoning technique. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::^Bazinga >.>--Cerez365™ 23:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) given all that information, does that mean he'd be immune to hidans "curse technique"? --Caseather (talk) 21:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Only as long as they can turn into water instead of bleeding. Omnibender - Talk - 21:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) so its safe to say that hidan is powerless against a hozuki clan member? --Caseather (talk) 01:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Like Omnibender said, only as long as they can turn into water instead of bleeding.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Water Gun Hasn`t it been shown that he knows water gun but he hasn`t been able to do it fully because of people stopping him.(a joke from kishimoto I presume) I think that we should add this with possibly in quotes.-- (talk) 01:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, so when he uses it he'll be added as a user.--Cerez365™ 01:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) New technique In manga 574, Suigetsu chokes on a water bubble to Juugo, it would consider a new technique? That was just his Hydrification Technique. Skitts (talk) 15:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Technically so is Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique. I don't oppose creating an article technique for that, specially since this is the first time we see Suigetsu controlling and sort of water that isn't directly connected to him. Let's hear what others have to say about this. Omnibender - Talk - 16:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) How the hell to call that ? --Elveonora (talk) 21:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Considering we already have a similar, anime-only technique of Utakata we call Drowning Bubble Technique, this could be called Drowning Blob Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:39, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't really have a problem with creating an article for this. The name Omnibender suggested is fine or maybe "drowning bubble-head technique" --Cerez365™ 22:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Although I agree, I'm still not quite convinced by either of the proposed names. While not as literal as the others, I'd personally go for something along the lines "shallow drowning technique", playing on the fact that only a relatively small amount of water is used rather than the actual shape the water takes. However, I'm quite happy to let the majority decide. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It should be given a mention in the Hydrification Techniques page.--Kotoamatsukami (talk) 13:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Drowning Water Blob Technique--Cerez365™ 13:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Image. Should we add the image of him being a bit insane on the personality subsection of his page? it is quite an 'expressive' facial expression. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 13:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, this.--Cerez365™ 10:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Rank Has Suigetsu's rank ever been stated? I would assume that he's atleast a Chunin or a high one. Maybe even Jonin.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 19:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :If it had been, it would be in his infobox, so no. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Suigetsu reduced to one Jutsu and Weapon? Why does Suigetsu only have one Jutsu and one weapon? Am I missing something...? Sign your posts, and yes you are.--Elveonora (talk) 00:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Then what am I missing? I'm sure Suigetsu has many Jutsu... Why is he limited to one Jutsu and Weapon? (talk) 01:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Contributor It's a bug that's removed info from many character pages. TricksterKing (talk) 01:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Water Prison? Since when could he use it? NoJutsu (talk) 17:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :IGNORE. GAME ONLY :D NoJutsu (talk) 17:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::water prison needs removed since its a game only jutsu. noticed its been mentioned before yet its still on here. j_spencer93 :::I'm not seeing it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC)